Kiochan no Mimi
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Kio cuenta la historia de cómo y con quién perdió sus orejitas de gatito Shounen ai, Souchan x Kio


**Loveless / Kio-chan no Mimi**

**Disclaimer**: Loveless no me pertenece… si me perteneciese… sería shota/yaoi/incesto.. xD y quien sabe que más

**Advertencias**: …bueno, eto… shounen ai un poquitititititito fuerte y eso…

Bueno, este fic va dedicado a Izayoi, aunque a ella le gusta la pareja de Sou-chan y Ritsukita xD, pero fue la primera persona que lo leyo y dijo que me había quedado lindo DÔMO ARIGATO!… Y a mí hermana, quien se interesó en leer esto (primera vez en mi vida!) y… creo que le gusto y ojalá que a las personas que lo lean les guste (a mí me gusto como quedó….) y perdón por las faltas de ortografía... intenté revisar bien, pero sé que más de alguna se pasó

**Capítulo uno**

_- Eh? mis orejas? - _

_El chico sonrió y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho_

_- Lo lamento, no debí... - _

_- Shh... - lo silencio acariciándole suavemente la cabeza - es una larga historia... -_

_- No importa -_

_- Bueno... - suspiró - creo que ya imaginaras quien fue el pervertido que me las quitó - sonrió mirándolo - está historia comienza el mismo día que lo conocí... -_

Era un agradable día de otoño, el cielo estaba despejado y los arces tenían un color precioso, pero nada era más atractivos en esos momentos para mí que el chico nuevo, el que se sentaba a mí lado y no hablaba. Tanto misterio... lo hacía aun más atractivo, además... no tenía orejitas de gato!

- Buenas - saludé sentándome a su lado en una banquita a la hora de almuerzo - cómo te llamas?

No me devolvió el saludo, es más... se puso de pie y se alejó a paso lento. Lo miré confundido y molesto...

- OI! - le grité agarrándole la muñeca - te estoy hablando no es necesario que... -

- Kio... - dijo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y, como lo había supuesto, tenía una voz muy... linda - es tu nombre, verdad?

- Eh? -

- Te llamas Kio, verdad? - volvió a preguntarme mirándome tranquilamente -

- Sí... - ladee la cabeza confundido - Kaidou Kio..., por? -

Le solté lentamente la muñeca sin dejar de mirarlo, él simplemente siguió caminando cuando se vio libre y me dejó con la duda de como se llama...

- Soubi - dijo mientras se alejaba alzando una mano -

- Sou-chan... - murmuré mirando el suelo - si... NE, SOU-CHAN! - grite corriendo hacia donde estaba - vamos a almorzar juntos! -

- A almorzar?... - le agarré la mano - oi, cho..chotto! -

- Claro, eso es lo que se hace en esta hora, no? -

No me respondió, pero tampoco se opuso, por lo que supuse que estaba bien si almorzábamos juntos. Después del instituto fuimos a comprar unos materiales para un trabajo y en el camino nos (entiéndase que lo obligué) pusimos de acuerdo para cenar juntos, en mi casa.

Logré entablar una conversación bastante fluida mientras cenábamos, aunque no tocamos temas profundos, jamás me contó de donde venía, ni porque llevaba el cuello vendado, y... en verdad en esos momentos me conformaba con que me hablara

Pasaron unas semanas, tal vez meses no recuerdo bien, desde que nos conocimos y ya nos llevábamos mucho mejor. Resultó ser que el chico callado y excesivamente reservado, para mí, era muy simpático y reía de vez en cuando con las estupideces que solía contarle... es que mi vida era bastante aburrida (bueno... no ha cambiado mucho), pero... aun después de todo ese tiempo, de todas esas conversaciones, no sabía más haya de él que su nombre, apellido y edad... eran demasiados misterios, pero eso lo hacía entretenido, además sabía que Sou-chan terminaría contándome.

Un día tormentoso de principios de primavera tocaron la puerta a eso de las 8 y algo, yo estaba preparándome la cena. Algo confundido fui a abrir y me sorprendí mucho al ver a Soubi empapado

- So-Sou-chan! - exclamé agarrándole la muñeca haciéndolo pasar - que pretendes llegando así a estás horas con este clima! - fui a buscar unas toallas para secarlo - acaso no me vas a decir nada... SOU-CHAN! -

- Kio... - murmuró en un susurro muy débil -

- Ya te enfermaste! - le sequé con fuerza el cabello - por qué haces este tipo de cosas, Soubi, no ves que me preocupo! -

- Kio... - repitió sin moverse - lamento si te molesto... mejor será irme -

- Ni te atrevas! - le agarré los hombros con fuerza - no dejaré que salgas de aquí con esta lluvia, te amarraré si es ne... - apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro - Sou-chan? -

Lo sentía murmurar unas cosas, pero no estaba llorando. Con cuidado le acaricié el cabello enredando mis dedos en él

- Estás bien, Sou-chan? - pregunté algo asustado, jamás lo había visto así -

- Si... - susurró aun en mi hombro - estoy bien, no te preocupes más por mí... -

- Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan - le agarré los hombros y lo miré - puedes contármelo... sabes que puedes confiar en mí... -

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y acercó su cara a la mía lentamente, tal vez lo hacía para no responderme, para distraerme y, lamentablemente lo hacia muy bien.

- Sou... - me besó suavemente, callándome de una vez por todas -

- Kio... - susurró al separarse unos centímetros de mí - te gusto?

- ... - lo miré sonrojado - NO!... -

- De verdad? - asentí rápidamente - pero... -

- Sou-chan - murmuré abrazándolo más fuerte - Sou -

Me volvió a besar, de verdad no me gustaba, lo encontraba atractivo, pero no sentía nada hacia el, nada más que un cierto cariño porque era mi amigo, pero... aun así... se sentía muy bien cuando me besaba.

- Qué piensas hacerme? - le pregunté sonriendo cuando sentí sus manos recorrer bajo mi camisa -

- Acaso no quieres? - preguntó algo sorprendido - Kio... - susurró en mi oreja y luego la beso, bajando lentamente por mi cuello -

- Ya, Sou-bi - murmuré sonrojado - pa-para, quieres... - lo separé de mí - sólo lo haces porque no quieres responderme, verdad? -

- Si tú quieres pensar eso... - se encogió de hombros -

- Lo que pasa es que aun no confías en mí, verdad? - dije abrochándome la camisa - llevamos... mucho tiempo siendo amigo y ni siquiera te has dignado a decirme porque siempre tie... -

Abrió la puerta para salir. Corrí hacia él y logre agarrarlo antes de que se largara

- Te dije que no te voy a dejar salir con este frío - lo entre a la fuerza - siéntate y en seguida te sirvo la cena -

Me miró confundido mientras cocinaba rápidamente, un poco más y perdía mis orejas, la verdad no me importaba hacerlo... ya estaba en edad (según yo) para perderlas, lo que realmente me molestaba era que Sou-chan aun no tuviera confianza en mí y pensara que podría distraerme con unas caricias y unos besos...

- Realmente quieres saberlo - me preguntó mirando el arreglo floral que estaba en medio de la mesa - quieres saber lo que ocurrió hoy -

- Claro que sí - dije indicándolo con el cucharón - tengo derecho, no... NO PUEDES LLEGAR A LA CASA DE ALGUIEN EN ESE ESTADO Y PRETENDER QUE NO HA PASADO NADA - sonreí - no te parece una buena razón? -

- Está bien... pero prométeme que no sé lo dirás a nadie -

Y así fue como me enteré de en donde andaba metido mi amigo, lo de las batallas y... tantas otras cosas que no puedo decir. Se veía muy afectado al hablar de Seimei y de como este había muerto, tal vez se echaba la culpa, la verdad nunca lo entendí bien.

- Sou-chan - murmuré a su lado -

- Eso es todo, ya no sabría que más contarte - siguió con la vista pegada en el florero -

- L-lo lamento - dije sin saber que decir - Seimei... -

- No te preocupes -

- Pero... -

- No te preocupes - me miró inexpresivamente, todo tenía sentido -

Lo abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en la suya y cerrando los ojos.

- Ahora... estarás mejor, no crees? - susurré - Sou-chan -

Sonrió aun con la mirada perdida en un punto cercano al florero. Le quité los lentes y lo obligué a mirarme, sus ojos azules se veían más brillantes de lo normal, al parecer le faltaba poco para largarse a llorar, pero se reprimía...

- Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? - pregunté preocupado - bailo, canto!... me subo arriba de la mesa y me saco la ropa? -

- No es necesario - dijo sonriendo -

- Pero... - me senté en sus rodillas - de verdad no me gusta verte así... -

- Así? -

- Tan triste - le acaricié el rostro suavemente - a qué nadie te a tratado bien... -

- Kio... - susurró cerrando los ojos -

- Nadie te a tratado con cariño... - le desabroché lentamente la camisa - Soubi... - lo besé - está bien? -

- Eso debería preguntar yo - sonrió - tú vas a ser el que pierda algo después de todo -

- Algo? - lo miré confundido -

- Si - me acarició las orejitas de gatito suavemente -

- Ah, esas... no importa! - dije sonrojado - está bien... si eres tú, está bien –

Le terminé de quitar la camisa y acaricie lentamente su piel blanca y suave, marcada por unas cicatrices

- Soubi… - susurré acercándome a su cuello – esto… está bien? –

- Kio… - murmuró acariciando mis cabellos - sí...

Bajé lentamente por su cuello, besándolo con cuidado, acariciando suavemente con mis labios y lengua sus profundas cicatrices, como si pudiese ayudar a borrarlas de esa manera. Mientras mis manos bajaban por su pecho y espalda, llegando hasta sus pantalones.

- Kio - susurró al sentir mi mano en su entrepierna -

- Sou-chan - sonreí al verlo sonrojado. Jamás lo había visto así y jamás lo volvería a ver así

Metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón, pero me detuvo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Alcé la vista y lo mire confundido, él sonrió tranquilo, como siempre.

- Lo estoy haciendo mal - pregunté preocupado - no te gusta? -

- No es eso - se puso de pie y me levantó en sus brazos. Me colgué de él rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos - vamos

- A dónde? - pregunté confundido mientras caminaba

Me tiró sobre la cama bruscamente y luego se subió sobre mí, mirándome dulcemente. Me besó, mientras terminaba de desvestirme, cuando terminó me quedó mirando en silencio y sonriendo. Miré hacia otro lado sonrojado

- Qué! - pregunté mirándolo sonrojado - acaso nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo!

- No es eso... - respondió en un susurro mientras acariciaba mis brazos suavemente - eres muy lindo, Kio -

- Lindo!... - exclamé algo enfadado - las niñas son lindas, yo soy guapo, atractivo and sexy... -

- Claro - susurró y me besó - como sea... me gustas... - tomó mis manos y las besó - aunque sea esta noche... y sé que sólo será está noche... -

- Sou-chan... - besó mi mejilla - tú también... - susurré abrazándolo - te quiero, Soubi... - cerré los ojos al sentir que acariciaba mis orejitas -

Sabíamos que iba a ser sólo esa noche, algo que jamás se repetiría y ambos queríamos alargarlo lo más posible. Me hubiese gustado que esa noche jamás terminara... el cuerpo se Soubi se sentía tan bien cerca del mío...

_- Acaso yo... - murmuró interrumpiendo su narración - sé que... no puedo compararme con Agatsuma-san, pero... -_

_- Eh?... - exclamó sorprendido - por qué dices eso? -_

_- Porque... - miró al suelo sonrojado y nervioso - yo... -_

_Kio lo abrazó y sonrió acariciando su largo cabello verdoso. _

_- Eres muy tierno, Yayoi-chan - le dijo apoyando su frente en la de Yayoi - no tienes porque compárate con Sou-chan, lamento si hable de él como si desease volver a hacerlo... buenooo... la verdad lo pase bien y todo - suspiró - pero sólo era cosa del momento, algo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, entiendes? -_

_- S-si... - susurró avergonzado - _

_- El está con Ritsuka y... es feliz, espero - lo besó - yo estoy contigo y... - sonrió -_

_- Y... ? - preguntó algo asustado - _

_- Y no podría sentirme mejor! - le besó la mejilla - daisuki da yo, Yayoi... mi, Yayoi! -_

_- Ore mo... - susurró sonrojadísimo - Kio-san... -_

_- Bien, vamos a hacerlo! - lo tiró sobre la cama - _

_- K-Kio-saaan! -_

**Fin **

AL FIN! Logré terminarlo…! En un principio tenía pensado hacerlo lemon, perooo a mitad de camino me di cuenta que soy pésima escribiendo eso, así que quedó así… (aunque me hubiese gustado poder hacerlo lemon snif)

Me encanta la pareja de Yayoi y Kio (no sé muy bien porqué) y la de Sou-chan y Kio… sip, me convence xD! Espero que le haya gustado, de verdad! Nos vemos!

Ja ne 3


End file.
